what are best friends for
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: COMPLETE-Courtney joins her best friend at the WWE and find more than she expected, enamies, love and lots of laughs with new friends, but it's not all fun and games along the way.plz READ n REVIEW
1. a great start

"So i have an announcment to make tonight here on raw"yelled Christy Hemme into the microphone"i would like to introduce to you all the newest diva here on raw and my best friend from back home Courtney Taylor!"

"well thank you Christy sweetie"she said into her mic hugging her friend"and thank you new york for that great welcoming it's really amazing being here infront of all you".

She turned and smiled at Christy who was skipping about the ring with a huge smile on her face. She had been telling the truth it was amazing being down in the ring and she'd be lying if she had said she wasn't nervous. If truth be told she was absolutly terrified down here infront of all these people but excited at the same time. She wondered what raw had in store for her.

"Well Courtney it's time for Chris Jericho's show so we better get going"said Christy"goodnight New York!"

"bye New York!"she called before stepping out of the ring along with Christy. They were both about to walk up the ramp when they noticed Chris Jericho and Randy Orton standing at the top.

"wait just a minute ladies"said Chris"i'm interviewing Randy now but i could do with a few more geusts would you care to join us?"

"sure"replied Christy"why not"

Courtney lowered her mic and wispered to Christy"why not?"she asked"how about because i'm really nervous infront of all these people" she paused before carrying on"plus that guy is really hot"

"who Chris?"Christy asked loudly forgetting to lower her mic.

"Christy!"she exclaimed"could you be any louder, don't answer that and no not Chris the other guy"

"oh Randy"she laughed still not lowering her mic.

"ok"she said changing the subject and lifting her mic"so Jericho don't you have to get on with your show so i'll just be going have fun Christy"

"wait"said Chris"i want you as a geust aswell"

"oh great"she said forcing a smile on her face before stepping back into the ring.

"so Christy"said Chris"can you tell us anything about your friend Courtney here?".

Courtney was sat in between Christy and Randy and was now feeling uncomfortable, Christy had a habbit of speaking first and thinking after, and she loved her for it but somtimes she said things that Courtney would prefer it if she didn't. She really hoped tonight wouldn't be one of those times.

"well"christy started"she's twenty two from california, she loves dancing and shopping, we always have loads of fun together and at the moment she thinks Randy here is pretty hot"

Great she thought tonight is one of those times. She felt the color rush to her cheeks. Wonderful her first night on raw and she was sitting in the middle of the ring showing a similar resembelance to a lobster whilst sitting next to the hottest guy ever. And the funny thing was that wasn't the worst of it.

"oh yeh"said Christy"she still has the teddy she got when she was five she never leaves it behind and when we were sixteen at the fair ground with the rest of our high school..."

"woah woah woah"she said cutting her off"thats enough about me so Chris didn't you have to interview Randy"

"your right i do"said Chris smiling at her"so Randy what do you think of that news Courtney thinks you're hot?"

"well you've got eyes Chris Courtney here is extremely hot herself and so cute when she's embaressed but maybe we should leave her alone now"he said smiling at her. Randy wasn't lying he thought Courtney was really cute with her long honey blonde hair and her dark blue eyes. had t He couldn't believe someone like her could really like him. She seemed to perfect to be real.

The rest of the interview went by quickly and they had to leave for the next match. Courtney had avoided all eye contact with Randy, she was so embaressed by what Christy had said but she wasn't mad at Christy, she had to face it, it was impossible to be mad at Christy.

"Courtney"called a voice. She turned round to see who had called her and her eyes widend as she saw who it was standing behind her.


	2. disclaimer

Whoops forgot my disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters except Courtney. please review my story and tell me wether to carry on or not. Any constructive critisism would be great. I'm not great at writing stories but i thought i'd give it a go. This is my first ever fanfiction. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, theres probably loads.

luv vicky

xXxXx


	3. an interesting meeting

"er Hi"she stuttered"can i help you?". She knew she sounded like an idiot stuttering like that but she couldn't help it.

"Yes i'd like a word with you if you don't mind"he told her

"Yes if course thats fine"she replied quickly"If it's about earlier Mr McMahon i'm really sorry i know none of that was in the script and i would have been alot happier if it hadn't happend"

"Well Miss Taylor it is about what happend in the ring but it's not a bad thing don't worry"he reassured her"In fact i thought it was brilliant very entertaining for the fans"

"Oh"she said in shock she was sure that she was going to be in trouble for not sticking to the script.

"So if you and Christy go and see Eric we can all talk about story lines and you two doing some more interviews maybe finding out what happend at the fair with the rest of your high school"he suggested

"No!"she exclaimed"i mean i'm not sure thats really a very interesting story it would just send everyone to sleep nothing exciting at all"

Vince just laughed at her"well come to the meeting tomorrow morning it will be in the conference room at the hotel, bye"

"bye Mr McMahon"she said before running off to the locker room to find Christy.

She walked in to find all of the girls in there talking and laughing together. She made her way across to Christy.

"You'll never geuss who i was just talking to"she told her

"Rnady?"she asked

"nope Mr McMahon, he loved what happend out there and we have a meeting with him tomorrow morning!"she exclaimed

"oh my god thats great"said Christy excitedly"what time?"

"time?"she asked"shit he never said a time!"

"we best call him"Christy told her

"good idea, or Eric's going to be there we can go and ask him now"she said

"well get changed and we'll go"Christy said with a huge smile on her face.

"what are you smiling at?"she asked warily

"oh nothing"Christy said casually before turning to talk to Stacy while Courtney finished getting changed.

"ok let's go see Eric"she said as soon as she was ready"Bye guys it was nice meeting you all"

Before the show all of the girls had gone out to lunch and Courtney had been introduced to them all. Trish had stayed with Molly mostly, Courtney didn't like those two but she got on great with everyone else especially Stacy, Maria, Candace and Amy.

"let's go"called Christy skipping towards the door closely followed by Courtney.

The two girls ran along to Eric's office desperate to catch him before he left. They knocked on the door and walked in as they heard him call for them to come in.

"hello girls how can i help you?"he asked

"Mr Mcmahon asked us to come to a meeting tomorrow morning but he didn't say what time so we were hoping you knew"Courtney replied

"Oh he was just in here talking about that it's at ten thirty"he told them

"thanks you're a life saver"She said with a smile

"bye"the two girls said in unison before leaving to head back to their hotel where they were sharing a hotel, leaving Eric to go back to talking with evolution who were still staring at the door where the girls had left without realising they were there.

"So Court i just realised i probably embaressed you tonight"Christy said as they were watching dirty dancing for the millionth time.

"Yes you did"she laughed"but i think i'm over it now as long as we don't see it on the T.V"

"want some hot chocolate?"asked Christy

"yeh ok"she replied"you wouldn't really tell anyone what happend at the fair would you?"

"no of course not!"laughed Christy"allthough that was funny, i mean first in the outside changing tent before you were meant to go on for your dance and it blew over while you were in you underwear still and then later when your got off that ride and threw up all over Josh Anderson just as he was about to ask you out"

Courtney burried her face in her pillow"you aren't meant to talk about it!"she cried"how would you like it if you threw up over the captain of the football team"

Courtney looked up at her friend with a grin forming on her face"wait a sec didn't you throw up over the captain of the basketball team and when we were cheerleader you slipped when you were about to do a cartwheel and you skidded across the court in the middle of a game?"she asked innocently

"you can't tell anyone about that!"exclaimed Christy

"ok so we both have embaressing things that have happend to us and neither one of us will tell"she said

"so about Randy i think he likes you"Christy said changing the subject

"well i don't and i don't want to talk about it i mean he saw me looking like a tomato theres no way he will like me now"she said"so who do you like?"

"I kind of liked Maven but after what he did to eugene i'm not so sure but i like John Cena from Smackdown, shame i won't get to meet him though"

"well you never know any way i'm going to bed we've got an important interview tomorrow and a flight to catch to L.A California"she said getting into her bed.

"our home town i can't wait"exclaimed Christy before getting into her bed and settling down to sleep.

"night honey"she said

"night sweetie"said Christy with a yawn.

Thw two girls graoned as the alarm went off. They got up slowly dragging their feet across the room before running to be the first in the bathroom.

The two of them got ready as quickly as possible and ran towards the conferance room late as usual. They knocked on the door before walking in.

"You two are late"Eric shouted at them"sit down and don't keep your bosses waiting"

"alright alright chill ya beans"Courtney said rolling her eyes as she sat down causing the others in the room to laugh"we're only five minutes late"

"anyway on with the meeting"said Vince before Eric could start again.

Courtney knew she shouldn't of said that but she really wasn't the most pleasent person to be around in the morning.

Courtney sat in silence for the rest of the meeting just listening until Randy and chris walked in.

"So you four will be working together closly"Vince continued as the guys sat down."Courtney and Randy will be paired together for a story line and so will Christy and Chris, Christy and Courtney will continue to embaress each other any questions?"

No one answered so he told them all to go and get ready to leave for the airport.

Courtney quickly linked arms with Christy and walked swiftly towards there room so they were about half a mile away from Randy and chris.

"wow your moving fast you really don't want to talk to Randy now do you"laughed Christy as the two girls grabbed their bags from the room before heading back down to the lobby to meet Stacy and Maria.

The four girls drove to the airport together singing along with the radio and all talking about their crushes in the wwe wether the person was on raw or smackdown. It turned out Stacy liked Adam Copeland who wasn't anything like his character Edge, Maria admitted to liking Paul who happend to be exactly like his character HHH, they couldn't understand why she liked him but she did and it's not like she could help who she liked so they stopped teasing her after the first half an hour.

Stacy and Maria were sat together on the plane and Christy and Courtney were sat by each other but Courtney, but just at the side of them on the next row of seats was Randy and Chris. Just typical she thought why do i always have the worst luck.

"Hey"said Randy"have i done something wrong i mean we don't know each other but you seem to be avoiding me"

"no of course not and i'm not avoiding you"she told him

"good"he said with a smile"see i know we hardly know each other but i like you and i'd like to get to know you better"

"me?"she asked in disbelief"but i made such an idiot out of myself before"

"well i wasn't lying you are cute when you're embaressed and i'm glad Christy told me how you feel"he laughed

"what are best friends for"she laughed back"so how have you been?"

"I've been good"he told her"you were great last night i don't think my first night in the wwe was quite as eventful though"

"very funny"she said with a smile"So are you looking forward to next weeks show?"

"yeah should be fun all of us working together we get the script tomorrow"he replied

"I can't wait to get there it's mine and Christy's home town"she said with a smile

"thats good so you can shoe where a good resturant is"he said"would you mind?"

"not at all"she told him"are you taking a date somwhere?"

"I haven't got a date yet"he said"so maybe you could join me and you could show me where a good club is after"

"are you trying to ask me out?"she asked

"yeah"he replied with a smile"so Courtney Taylor will you go out with me tonight?"

"yes i would Mr Orton"she replied laughing"so what time?"

"meet me in the hotel lobby at seven thirty"he told her

"alright then"she said"well i better wake Christy up we're landing in ten minutes"

"see you later then"he said

"see you later"she echoed"hey Christy get up we're landing"

The two girls got off the plane and went to collect their bags.

"so what were you up to while i was asleep?"asked Christy"I'm really sorry by the way"

"It's fine i was just talking so not alot really"she replied with an innocent look on her face"could you help me with somthing though?"

"sure what is it"asked Christy

"well i've got a date with Randy tonight i don't know what to wear"she replied not looking at her friend.

"what?"exclaimed Christy"you were talking to Randy on the plane then, sure i'll help lets go we have to go shopping"

They waited for Maria and Stacy and trhe four girls got a cab to the hotel and checked in. They all grabbed their bags and went shopping helping Courtney to get ready for her date.

"I can't believe you are going out with Randy Orton tonight"exclaimed Maria"you are so lucky"

"I know"she laughed"but seriously i'm getting nervous".

"Don't worry"stacy told her"you'll be fine"

The four girls walked round every shop determined to get the right outfit.

Christy smiled holding up the perfect dress"Randy's eyes are going to pop out of his head when he see's you in this"

Courtney looked round at Christy"I'ts perfect she agreed as they went to pay for it.

"well you best go and get ready Cinderella your Prince Charming is going to be picking you up in three hours"laughed Christy.


	4. the date

"Do I look ok?"she asked studying her reflection in the mirror.

"Courtney for the last time you look amazing"Christy sighed"now will you stop worrying!"

"I'm sorry"she said turning round to face Christy with a smile on her face"I'm so nervous though, but it should be fun and everything is going to be great, you Stace and Maria are coming round the club later still aren't you"

"Yes!"exclaimed Christy brightly"It is my all time favourite club"

"yeah and just think now you can get in without a fake i.d and you won't get caught when you see your parents in the same club"she laughed

"That was one time"Christy said defensivly"wait you were there to!"

"that was so much fun"she sighed"well at leat until your parents caught us"

"true"Christy laughed"but there were quite a few cute guys before all that happend"

"do i look ok?"she asked

"Courtney!"she cried"stop asking me!"

"that time was just for fun"she laughed.

The next thing she knew she was on the floor as a pillow had flown across the room and knocked her in the head.

"shit my hair"cried jumping up and running a brush through it."what time is it?"

"seven twenty five"Christy told her"you have five minutes to get down there so thats pleanty of time"

"bye honey see you later"she said grabbing her bag and jacket ready leave.

"Have fun sweetie i'll meet you at nine and tell me all the gossip later"Christy told her.

"I will"she called as she walked out of the door. She practically ran down to the lobby but slowed down as she got to the stairs that led into the lobby, she didn't want Randy to think she was desperate to see him. Even though she was. She gracefully walked the rest of the way pretending to be as elegent as Audery Hepburn, one of her favourite movie stars. She went across the room and sat down in a comfy chair while she was waiting. She picked up a magazine that had been left on the table and started reading. She had just been reading about some new lip gloss when a voice interupted her.

"Hey gorgeous"it said.

She looked up to see Randy and quickly put the magazine back on the table."hey"she said shyly.

Why do i always have to go shy around him she thought to herself, oh yeah he's the hottest guy on the planet and he's talking to me.

"So are you ready to go?"he asked. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she had her long blonde hair down and she was wearing a short red dress that was low cut, not to short and low cut that it was slutty but she definately looked hot.

"Yeah sure let's go"she replied picking up her bag and putting on her jacket.

"So have you got any resturants you can recommend?"he asked

"what type of food do you like?"she asked

"anything at all"he replied

"well theres a great Italian resturant just up that way or if you want to go a bit furthur there's a Chinese but the Italian is closer to the club"she told him.

"Italian it is"he told her as he took her hand and they walked out to the carpark. He walked ahead to his car and opend the door for her as she got in.

They were talking during the journey to the resturant but Courtney was looking out of the window at the same time, it felt good to be home but weird at the same time after having been gone for so long, she had only had her debut yesturday but she had to train and go to meetings with Mr McMahon and Eric she hadn't been home in a couple of months.

They finally arrived at the resturant and Randy came round to open the door for her. She stepped out and looked at her hand which Randy had taken in his and she smiled at him. They walked silently until they reached their table neither one of them knew what to say. There was a silence but it wasn't exactly arkward but Courtney decided to break it anyway.

"So how long have you been wrestling for?"she asked

"Well i made my debut in 2000 but my dad was a wrestler so i've always been into and i did wrestling at high school"he replied

"thats cool i've always watched it but i only started training a year ago or so"she told him.

"ok so i know you love wrestling and you are best friends with Christy but i don't really know anything else so why don't you tell me about yourself"he suggested

"well i can't really think of anything, I Love dancing and hanging out with my friends"she started

"so what about your family are you close with them?"he asked

"no"she said simply"so do you want dessert?"

"yeah sure"he replied"what do you want?"

"Chocolate cake with ice cream"she replied with a smile."anyway why don't you tell me about you"

"Well i'm from St Louis and i'm really close with my family, I play all different sports an wrestling is my life"he told her.

As soon as they were finished they headed towards the club, they had spoke practically none stop the whole time at the resturant and they had found out that they had quite abit in common, they both loved Italian food, horror films, wrestling and chocolate ice cream. She had found out his favourite bands and colors and everything else she could possibly know.

They walked up to the front of the club still talking to each other and holding hands.

"Well well well if it isn't Courtney Taylor can i see some i.d"boomed a voice.

Courtney looked round to see her old friend Matthew Rose the bouncer at the club, he had caught her when She and Christy had snuck in with a fake i.d and they had been friends ever since.

"Matt!"she exclaimed throwing her arms around the older man"how have you been i can't believe you're still working here?"

"I've been great i saw you on raw last night, you were looking sensational as always just like you do now"he told her

"why thank you"she said with a giggle"did you see what Christy did though!"

"yeah that was funny"he laughed"anyway have fun tonight"

"Oh Randy this is Matt, Matt this is Randy Orton"she said quickly introuducing the two of them"Matt here caught me and Christy when we tried to sneak in with fake i.d's when we were in high school"

"well it's not like i needed to it was at the exact same time Christys mom and dad were walking over to you"laughed Matt"well go on in you two"

"alright bye Matt it was great seeing you again"she called as she and Randy made their way into the club and pushed through the huge crowd of people dancing. She spotted Maria and Stacy who were dancing with Paul and Maven.

"looks like they got their guys"she laughed pointing over to them.

"no way Maria likes Paul!"exclaimed Randy before laughing.

"oh look there's Christy come on she's sitting all alone"She said before heading towards the table where Christy was sitting"Hey Honey are you ok?"

"Oh hey you two!"said Christy becoming instantly brighter seeing her friend with her new boyfriend.

"so what are you doing sitting here all alone?"she asked

"Oh those to went off to dance"Christy told her.

"please Christy you could be dancing to you could get any guy in here and you know it so what's wrong?"she persisted.

"well i saw John come in and i know what i'm usually like but i can't go over and talk to him."Christy admitted

"Randy do you know John Cena?"she asked turning to face him.

"sure we've been friends for a while"he replied

"would he go for Christy?"she asked"and is he single?"

"yeah he's songle and yeah i think he would"he replied

"excuse me one minute"she said getting up with a grin on her face it was definatly pay back time. She walked over to the D.J and asked to borrow his miscrophone.

Randy and Christy were talking about what had been going on the WWE when they heard Courtney's voice coming from the speakers. They looked up towards the stage where she was standing with a microphone in her hand.

"Is John Cena in the club?"she called, she saw him stand and wave at her so she continued"Hey John i have somthing to tell you, you know Christy Hemme from raw well she's sitting right over there and she has a huge crush on you so you should go and ask her to dance"she turned back to ther d.j and handed back to her table where Christy was sitting now as red as her hair and Randy was laughing so much at Christy his sides were hurting.

"ok you got your payback"Christy said"please don't do that again"

"yeah but honey it's a good thing i mean look he's coming over"she said pointing to John who was heading straight for them.

Seeing such a hot guy Christy went straight into flirt mode already over the embaressment.

"Hey"said John with a smirk on his face" wannna dance?"

"Sure"said Christy jumping up and dragging him off to the dance floor before he could say another word.

"Sorry Randy i ahven't spoke to you much since we got here"she said

"that ok i geuss i can forgive you just this once"he told her with a grin on his face."so would you like to dance Miss Taylor"

Courtney stood up as the slow song started and Randy pulled her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. She practically had to go on her tip toes to put her arms around his neck really noticing the height difference for the first time. She felt safe with Randy's arms around her waist. They moved in time to the music holding each other close. She rested her head against his chest. He lifted her head up the way before gently kissing her on the lips. It was only a sweet simple kiss that lasted a few seconds but it was still perfect. Courtney stopped dancing and grabbed his hand. She took him back over to their table in the corner before closing the space between them before kissing him back. This time with more passion. She parted her lips and he deepend the kiss. They were so lost in the heated kiss that they didn't notice the others were back at the table until Christy did a very dramatic loud fake cough. They broke apart instantly and Courtney went bright red as she looked round the table to see Christy with John, Stacy, Maven, Maria and Paul.

"well would you look at the time it's almost closing time"she said"maybe we should head back"

"yeah you're right"said Randy"come on i'll drop you back at the hotel"

"So Courtney will you be in our room tonight?"asked Christy with a grin as Courtney playful hit her arm.

"see you later"she said before leaving with Randy as the others all finished their drinks.

Randy opend the door just like he had done earlier.

"So are you ok?"he asked

"yeah i'm great"she replied"just a bit embaressed about all of them being there and us not noticing"

Randy smirked as he remembered the kiss, but then he frowned.

"are you embaressed that you were kissing me?"he asked

"no"she told him"of course not i like kissing you"

Shit she thought i didn't just say that i didn't just say that!

She looked at of the window not looking at him.

"well we're here"he said as he parked the car.

"tonight was great"she told him

"yeah i had fun"he said. She just looked at him not knowing what to say. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers and they were kissing again. His hands were moving up and down her sides but she pushed him off as he started to lift her dress.

"I'm sorry"he said instantly

"I'ts ok"she said sitting up straight and fixing her dress

"I should have asked you or somthing first"he said

"Randy honestly it's fine and i definatly didn't have a problem with the kiss it's just i'm not ready to.."she started

"want me to walk you up to your room?"he asked

"sure"she replied with a smile as she got out of the car before he could open the door.

The two walked into the hotel up to her room.

"night Randy"she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Night"he echoed giving her a hug and kissing her lightly on the lips"see you tmorrow"

"yeah see you tomorrow"she said with a smile before opening her room door and walking inside. She watched as Randy walked down the hallway towards the elevator before closing the door and going to get changed as she waited for Christy to come home. She switched on the T.V and started to watch Titanic but she fell asleep half way through while thinking about Randy. It had been her best date ever, sure there had been the arkward silences and a few embaressing moments but she really did just like being with him.

Ok so not the best chapter ever but i'll try and do better on the next one. I just want to say thank you for my reviews.

Kirsty: thanks darling your the best n happy b'day for monday (20th December) ur party is gonna b wkd.

Chrissy: Ta 4 ya review i know you're right i always put said

randy-lover-4ever: thank you so much for ya review i've read your stories and they are great!

I might concentrate on Christy and John next chapter but i'm not sure yet.

If anyone has anything they want to see happen review and let me know

love all of ya

luv ViCkY

xx

oh yeh plz read my other story aswell and tell me what you think


	5. from good to bad to worse

Courtney was woken the next morning by the door opening. She opend one eye to see Christy tip toeing across the room which she assumed was supposed to be quietly.

"Stop right there girly"she said sleepily causing Christy to jump"where have you been all night?"

"with John"Christy muttered hoping Courtney wouldn't hear her

"CHRISTY HEMME GET HERE NOW!"she exclaimed jumping out of bed."very very bad"

"I know!"cried Christy"I've never slept with someone after just meeting them before but i don't know we just got on so well it was like i'd known him forever"

"aww that is so sweet"she said with a smile"so tell me all the details"

"well after you and Randy left we stayed until they kicked us out and we were talking the whole time and he was so sweet the whole time and on the way to his car he gave me his coat because i was cold, well we went back to his hotel room so we could talk and he ordered us some food and we started watching a film and then he kissed me and it was so amzing, gentle and caring and well things got more heated and then one thing lead to another and then he.."Christy told her

"and that's all i need to know"she said cutting her off

"Sorry"Christy laughed"so anything happen with you and Randy?"

"Well we talk on the way back here and we kissed again and then we said goodnight and that's it"she replied"so not as eventful as your story"

"I'm gonna visit my parents today do you wanna come?"asked Christy as she walked into the bathroom.

"Sure sounds great"she called going over to pick out somthing to wear seeing as Christy had beaten her to the bathroom.

She picked out a pair of tight jeans, her white trainers and a white v-neck tee-shirt. Not exactly glamorous but it was comfy. She went into the bathroom as Christy came out. Half an hour later both girls were ready to head down to breakfast. They were sat at their table talking with their friends about what everyone was planning on doing that day. Everyone was shopping appart from Courtney and Christy.

"well have fun all of you"she said with a smile"Christy seeing as you are up could you get me some more coffee please?"

"sure"said Christy as she headed over to the coffee machine.

Courtney over heard Trish and Nora at the next table. "Don't you think she's hyper enough without the extra caffine?"asked Trish

"I know i hate that girl it's like hello you aren't a teenager anymore"agreed Nora.

"and have you seen her friend she puts the ass in massive no way Randy will go for her but the little tramp has a crush on him"Trish laughed

"Hey Trish what's with the quoting Bring it on"She said turning round to face them"and Nora isn't it saying things such as it's like hello isn't exactly mature at least Christy can have fun, my ass may be big i don't care and i don't think Randy minds he likes me just the way i am"

Nora and Trish were left speechless as she turned back towards her friends.

"Fake blondes are so annoying"she said rolling her eyes.

"I know"laughed Stacy

"wow you really told her where to go"said Maria with admiration, Trish had been horrible to her before but she hadn't stood up to her like Courtney.

"well like alot of people have already found out i'm not a morning person juat ask Eric"she said taking her coffee from Christy who had just came back to the table"thanks"

"well thank you aswell i heard the whole thing"Christy told her sitting down.

"well the girl quoted Bring it on for goodness sake"she laughed

"yeah and she doesn't do it as well as us"laughed Christy

"no one can do the bitchy cheerleader act better than us!"she exclaimed.

"Oh so you were a cheerleader?"asked a familiar voice.

"Hey Randy"she said as he kissed her cheek. She could see Trish out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but smirk."I think we have a fan club"

"who?"he asked before noticing Trish and Nora"oh those two". He rolled his eyes before sitting in the empty seat next to Courtney.

"so what are you doing today?"he asked

"I'm going with Christy to visit her parents"she replied"what about you?"

"well me and some of the guys are hanging out but i was hoping we could meet at the bar later tonight"he replied

"sure sounds like fun"she told him"but i don't know what time i'll be back"

"thats ok"he said"anyway how are you?"

"I'm good thanks"she replied"what about you?"

"I'm great"he replied"there's somthing i wanted to ask you though"

"what is it?"she asked

"ok i know how cheesy this sounds but will you be my girlfriend?"he asked

"yes that does sound cheesy"she said with a completely straight face.

He looked down, Courtney couldn't help but smile he looked so sad"and yes of course i'll be your girlfriend"she laughed.

She smiled as he hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips"ok well i've got to go now see you later"he said getting up

"alright bye sweetie"she said as he left."so Christy are you ready to go?"

Christy was still sat there taking in the conversation that had just happend.

"woohoo hello Christy"she said waving her hand in front of her face.

"sorry"said Christy talking again"You've got a boyfriend!"

"I know"she said excitedly"come though we better go"

Courtney was stood outside the old familiar house she had grown up in. It felt great to be home again but it made her feel sad to. There were so many memories here and not all of them were good.

"Hey Court are you ok sweetie?"asked Christy putting her arm around her friend. She knew exactly what Courtney was thinking about.

"yeah i'm fine"she said giving her friend a small smile"well that door won't knock itself."

She walked up to the wooden door and tapped the knocker. She stepped back waiting for an answer.

"well hello there girls"Mrs Hemme cheerfully coming out to hug them both.

"Hey mom"exclaimed Christy

"Hey Mrs Hemme "she said before letting the mother and daughter have a real hug.

"come in both of you"said Mrs Hemme and what are you calling me Mrs Hemme for again i raised you Courtney now you know to call me Joyce"

"yes Joyce"she said with a smile as they walked into the house and sat down in the living room.

"so how are you both?"asked Joyce

"I'm great"said Christy with a smile

"I'm good aswell"she told her

"Courtney honey i saw your mom in town the other day she's been looking for you, she said she's gonna wait for you to come back to L.A"Joyce said becoming serious

"Joyce, you will always be my mom you are the one who raised me just like you said, Mrs Taylor has never been my mother"she said with a smile.

"honey i love you, i love you both, you're both my daughters you know that but she's determined to see you , i don't know what it's all about"Joyce told them.

"yeah well she can be as determined as she likes i'm not going to talk to her, she was the one who walked out on me eleven years ago theres no way she's walking back in eleven years later"she said"anyway let's not talk about her whats been going on here, how are you?"

"I'm fine, i just love watching you girls on the T.V ok so i've only seen Courtney on there once but you are both amazing and i caouldn't be more proud of you both"Joyce replied

"thanks mom"the two girls said in unison.

The three women spent the rest of the day chatting away about all the things that had been going on. Joyce found out all about the new boyfriends and was ecstatic that both her girls had found someone. They stayed for lunch and dinner and at nine they decided they really should be heading back to the hotel.

"you girls best come and visit me before you leave again alright"said Joyce standing at the door ready to wave them off.

"we don't leave until tuesday so of course we will"said Christy as they all had a last hug goodbye before the girls drove off towards the hotel.

They were both back in the room and Courtney quickly changed her top to a black halter neck and put on some black boots leaving her jeans on before heading down to meet Randy.

She walked down to the bar where she saw Trish talking to Randy. She stopped as she saw Trish laughing and Randy making his way across to the mens room.

She walked over to the bar.

"oh hello i didn't see you come in"Trish said with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Oh hi Trish i'm just waiting for Randy"she said giving the bottle blonde and equally fake smile back.

"oh i see well i'm on a date with Randy we spent the whole day together he is so sweet"Trish laughed.

"that's great"she forced herself to say with a smile she would not let Trish know she had gotten to her.

"oh i thought you and Randy might have a thing"she continued

"no we don't"she said"we were just going to talk about our storyline"

She couldn't believe this was happening Randy was cheating on her with that bitch, she had seen them laughing together a minute ago so maybe it was true.

"Oh hey Courtney i wasn't expecting you back so soon"he said sitting back down in his seat"me and Trish have just been talking"

"I'll bet"she said"well i see your busy so i'll just go". She started to walk off when she felt Randy's hand grab her"don't touch me"she hissed.

"baby what's wrong?"he asked with a confused look.

"Don't call me that and i said don't you touch me!"she exclaimed slapping him hard before storming off. Randy chased after her but the elevator doors closed before he could get to her. He walked up to his room extremely upset and confused, he forgot all about Trish who was waiting in the bar.

"hey Trish"said Nora"I just heard all of what you told Courtney you know that's not true"

"I know it"she said with an evil grin"but she doesn't"

"you are brilliant"laughed Nora"serves her right for talking to us how she did"

"heres to the not so happy couple"she said raising her glass before downing the lot.


	6. trust him?

Christy and John both looked up as Courtney ran through the door with tears streaming down her face.

Courtney looked across and saw them both looking at her and imeadiatly tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't so she just ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Courtney sweetie what's wrong?"asked Christy with obvious concern in her voice as she knocked on the door.

"I'm fine"she lied"and i'm sorry for walking in on you two, don't mind me"

"Courtney you're like my sister i know you're lying so get your ass out here right now!"Christy demanded.

Courtney stood up and opend the door slowly. She through her arms around Christy"I'm sorry for being such a cry baby"she mumbled.

"come sit down and tell me what happend"Christy told her.

Courtney sat down on the bed next to Christy"ok well i went downstairs to meet Randy and i saw him laughing and talking with Trish then i walked over when he went to the bathroom and Trish told me that they had been on a date all day and i wouldn't have believed her but they had beeen laughing together and when he came back he said oh i wasn't expecting you so soon and he and Trish had just been talking, so i haven't even been going out with Randy for a day and he;s cheating on me already"she cried

"oh Honey"said Christy hugging her friend trying to comfort her"well just think at least you know now what type of guy Randy is and we can just stay away from him"

"I can't we have that stupid story line to do!"she exclaimed angrily"you know what i shouldn't be up here crying over Randy Orton, he cheated on me fine that just shows what he's like and i'm not going to waste my time when i could be out having fun"

"are you sure Court it's ok to cry?"asked Christy

"yeah i'm sure infact i'm going down to that bar and i'm going to find someone to talk to, who gives a shit about Randy and his whore"she replied.

Courtney went into the bathroom to sort out her face, she couldn't let anyone know she had been crying.

In the bedroom Christy and John were talking.

"wow she's taking it well"he commented

"no she's absolutly devestated"Christy told him"this is just how she gets when somthing upsets her the defenses go up and she acts like she doesn't care, she thinks if she cries then people think less of her and i blame that bitch of a mother of hers"

Christy stopped for a second"shit i shouldn't have mentioned that last part"she cried,

"It;s ok baby i won't say anything to anyone i won't let her know you told me"he told her. The two quickly shut up as Courtney came out of the bathroom.

"ok well i'm going i don't know what time i'll be back"she said walking straight out of the door before Christy or John could even say bye.

She marched down to the bar with her head held high and went and sat up on the bar stool. She smiled as Chris Irvine made his way over to her.

"Hey honey"she said kissing his cheek"how have you been?"

"I'm good thanks"he said sitting next to her"but what's happend between you and Randy he's up in the room not speaking to anyone, well except me he told me what had happend and he didn't know why"

"Chris i love you, you're a great friend but i do not want to talk about Randy right now"she told him

"alright then but i love you too honey you're like my little sister and i care about you alot and i want you and the person who shall remain un named to both be happy"he told her"want a drink?"

"yeah ok"she said"and don't worry he is very happy at the moment well he was when i saw him here with someone, and i'm just fine"

"who was he here with?"he asked

"it doesn't matter"she replied"so what do you want to drink?"

"a beer will be fine"he said deciding he best not mention the subject of Randy and her again.

"can i have a Beer and a bottle of mineral water please?"she asked the bartender.

"don't you drink then?"asked Chris

"nope"she replied handing him his beer."anyway how are things with you and Jessica?"

"we're great thanks"he replied"well it was nice talking to you but i better get going now the bar will be closing soon"

"alright bye bye honey"she said

"bye Court"he echoed as he walked off.

Courtney sighed before heading back up to her room. There was a ton of guys eyeing her up but she just couldn't talk to them. What the hell was wrong with her she couldn't stop thinking about Randy and she never got close to anyone except Christy and Joyce.

When she walked back in the room Christy and John weren't there. thats good she thought Christy would see straight through her and be asking her all questions no matter how many times she said she was fine.

She got up early the next morning to get ready to head to the arena. She quickly shoved on some jeans and a plae pink tank top. There was a knock at the door. She opend the door to see Randy, he looked like shit, like he hadn't slept that night.

"what the hell do you want?"she asked coldly.

"Courtney what's going on what happend last night?"he asked

"you tell me you were the one on a date with Trish"she replied

"we weren't on a date"he told her

"well that's not what i was told and you two were laughing and talking together so what am i supposed to think"she said

"well seeing as i love you i would hope that you believe me"he told her

"what did you say?"she asked

"Courtney i love you"he repeated.

"no you don't"she said shaking her head.

"Courtney trust me i love you and nothing happend"he said taking hold of her hand.

"Trust me"she yelled"as soon as someone says Trust me you know they are gonna let you down or hurt you". With that she pushed past him and made her way to the arena. Tears streaming down her face all the way there.

"why the hell do i keep crying?"she asked herself.

great she thought now i'm crazy talking to myself aswell as a cry baby.

She was walking around the arena when she saw Trish standing in the corridor talking with Randy. She walked past them as quickly as possible but stopped when she heard a scream. She looked round to see Trish on the ground.

"Ouch my ankle,Courtney why did you kick me?"asked Trish looking up at her.

"Courtney i think you should apologise to Trish, we aren't having an affair she hasn't done anything wrong"he told her looking down at her.

That was it she was really pissed off now"I will not apologise to her i didn't touch her now if you'll excuse me i have somewhere to be"

"just let her go"said Trish"she has issues i don't hold it against her"

Courtney really wanted to knock the whore out right now but she wouldn't act anything like Trish, so she carried on walking to the womans locker room.

"Randy i don't think i can walk on it"Trish lied.

"I'll carry you to your locker room"he said picking her up"I can't believe Courtney is acting like this"

"I know she seemed so nice but i've caused all these problems maybe we shouldn't talk anymore it's making her insecure and i don't want to cause problems between you"

"It's ok Trish we can still be friends none of this is your fault"he said putting her down in her chair."you're really sweet you know that Trish i never noticed before. I think i keep misjudging people i mean i used to think Courtney was sweet but now i'm not so sure and i used to think you weren't so nice but you really are such a sweet person Trish and i'm sorry Courtney is being like this with you"

"It's ok Randy"she said kissing his cheek"maybe it's good that you found out what she's really like"

"yeah maybe it is"he said looking at the small blonde in front of him and smiling.

There was a knock at the door and Noa came in"hey Trish can i talk to you in private?" she asked

"sure"said Trish"Randy do you mind?"

"not at all"he replied stepping outside.

"ok Nora what is it?"she asked

"well your plan to split those two up has worked perfectly i just heard Courtney trying to get eric to forget the storyline between the two of them"Nora told her.

"that's great and noo thanks to my great acting skill's Randy hates her and loves me everything is going exactly to plan by tonight he'll be mine"she laughed

"please i've seen how you are with him, ten minutes and he'll be yours"laughed Nora.

"True"she said"well maybe we should let him back in now"

"Randy you can come in now"called Nora.

Trish fixed the sweetest smile she could mangae on her face as she saw the door slowly open.


	7. bring it on

Trish and Nora looked to see Randy coming in the door but both sighed when they saw it was only Gail.

"Hey Gail tell Randy to come in"Trish told her

"Randy isn't out there"said Gail confused"why is he talking with you isn't he with Courtney?"

"not anymore"she told her

"oh it's just he was walking to the girls locker room as i walked past"Gail said

"probably getting her to come and apologise to me"she said with a smirk"well i best hop along and look for him"

She got up and walked to the door, putting on a fake limp as she walked out.

Randy was sitting across from Courtney trying to get her to believe him about what Trish had done.

"Courtney i'm telling you the truth i heard her and Nora talking through the door"he sighed.

"Randy i really want to believe you but i'm not sure"she said softly.

"Courtney i know that we haven't known each other for very long, but i wasn't lying when i said i loved you i would never lie to you"he said looking directly into her eyes.

Courtney felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze and looked away. "I love you to"she wispered.

Even though she was wispering he heard her perfectly and hugged her.

"alright then"she said"what are we going to do about Trish?"

"forget about her"he told her.

"No way not after what she did to us!"she exclaimed"i;m sorry but i can't sit and do nothing"

"I suppose"he agreed"but at least we are together again"

"True"she said with a smile"maybe i should tell Christy, John and Chris they can all be happy again"

"I know Chris wouldn't stop telling me to go and talk to you and sort all this out"he told her"i wanted to but i didn't know what to say to you and you didn't want to talk to me anyway"

"sorry"she said

"It's fine"he told her with a smile

"well i'm going into the next room to get Christy she'll help me sort Trish out"she laughed

Courtney quickly opend the door then jumped back as Christy fell through the door way.

"see what happens when you listen in on other peoples conversation"she told her as she helped pick Christy up off the ground.

"Sorry"she said sheepishly"but i'm so happy you two are back together!"

"So what shall we do about Trish?"she asked sitting down next to Randy who put his arm around her.

"that is so sweet!"exclaimed Christy before answering the question"I think you two should act like you hate each other until the show tonight and then announce it in the ring"

"good idea i'm liking it"she said thoughtfully"Randy can help judge the bikini contest i'm in against Trish"

"Bikini contest?"asked Christy

"don't ask"she said rolling her eyes"Eric thought that Randy and Trish were now seeing each other and that i was the ex so he thought it would make a good entertaining thing".

Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"You have a plan don't you miss Taylor"Christy said with a grin.

"you'll see"she said simply"well i best get ready for tonight see you later Randy"

"bye Court"he said getting up and kissing her lightly before leaving so she could get changed.

Trish was walking about when she noticed Randy walking round the corner, forgetting that she was meant to be hurt she ran up to him.

"Hey Randy"she said brightly.

"you got better fast"he commented

"oh i know well wrestler i can't let little injuries stop me"she told him.

"well good luck in your competition tonight"he said walking away from her.

Trish just stood there confused no one walked away from her, she was Trish Stratus the best wrestler in the business and the best looking, so she liked to think anyway. According to her Amy had only won by a fluke to get the championship.

She carried on walking and met up with her friends. The three of them made their way into the girls locker room to get ready.

"hey Courtney enjoying the single life?"Trish asked as she walked through the door.

"yeh it is great Trish i can't thank you enough she replied with a smile.

"whatever Court your upset admit it you can't keep your man because you put the itch in bitch"said Trish with her nose in the air as she put her robe over her bikini.

Courtney rolled her eyes and Christy before turning back to Trish."look let's be friends you have Randy the best girl won"she said hugging Trish.

"get off me"Trish yelled pushing her off"i don't want to be friends with a loser like you but you are right the best girl did win"

"yes she did"she said to Christy as Trish and her friends stormed out of the locker room ready for the contest.

"I can't believe you were so nice to her!"exclaimed Christy

"I wasn't that nice"she said

"oh lets be friends Trish"said Christy imitating her friend.

Courtney just rolled her eyes"just watch the competition"she said before leaving the room.

Courtney made her way down to the ring waving to the crowd as she stepped into the ring. She took the mic from Randy still shooting him evil looks.

"well lets get the competition over with i don't want to be in they ring with you two a second longer"she said angrily.

"ok"said Randy"Courtney would you like to go first"

Courtney took off her robe and paraded around the ring stealing a glance at Trish who looked really uncomfortable. She tried her hardest to keep the smirk from her face as she went to stand next to Randy again.

"ok Trish and now your turn"he said looking at Trish who was now scratching all over her back and arms.

"Trish are you going to take your turn?"she asked with a smile.

"what did you do?"demanded Trish looking at her.

"wow Trish i geuss you really do put the Itch in Bitch"she laughed holding out a packet of itching powder before turning to Randy"i missed you honey"

"i missed you too"he said smiling down at her before turning to Trish who was still scratching like mad"i heard your little conversation with Molly and we can't believe you could sink so low, this contest is over don't talk to either of us again"

"Trish here lied to us both to turn us against each other trying to split us up"Courtney announced to the crowd who started to boo Trish.

"you won't get away with this Courtney"Trish hissed at her"I am better looking than you and a better wrestler than you, you are just some new girl and you don't belong here". Trish got out of the ring and started walking back up the ramp when Courtney called to her.

"hey Trish i think your hair needs re dying you can see the roots and honey don't quote bring it on you sound like an idiot, but you were right the best girl did win"she called

Trish was glaring at the two of them lauging at her in the ring then stomped off as they began to kiss eavh other.

Trish had definately been payed back and she wasn't happy about it.

thanks 4 all my reviews frm Randy-Lover-4ever, Mysterio For President and huntersgirl ur r all da bst! lol sorry i havent updated sooner i ent been home 4 2 days i will try n get a new chapter up everyday until xmas day . merry christmas

luv vic

xxxxxxxxxxx


	8. the perfect day

"Well Randy this is us been together two weeks now without any problems must be a record"Courtney joked as Randy sat next to her on the bed.

"yeah must be"he laughed"so what do you want to do today?"

"Just stay here with you"she replied"i don't feel like heading out anywhere"

"so you wouldn't feel like going for dinner on a yacht then"he said casually.

"what?"she asked sitting up"oh my god that is soo sweet of course i want to go"

"well that's good they are kind of funny about giving back deposits"he laughed.

Courtney hit him playfully on the arm"I'm glad we're back together"she sighed lying back down with her head on his lap staring up at the ceiling.

"what are you doing this christmas?"he asked

"going to mine and Christy's moms for dinner"she replied"what about you?"

"i was going to ask if you wanted to join me"he told her

"well come with me Joyce really liked you and John and i'm sure Christy is inviting him"she said sitting back up and picking up her magazine.

"sure that would be great"he said with a smile.

"you know what i'm bored of this hotel let's go out for a walk"she suggested

"yeah ok i'll grab my jacket"he said getting up and picking up his jacket from the chair and Courtney quickly ran a brush through her long hair and put her jacket on aswell.

The two of them were walking about Miami, it was a bit chilly which was unusual. They held hands as they walked along the beach. Courtney watched all the people staring at them and wispering. She was beggining to feel uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting when she heard a little voice. She looked down to see the cutest little girl ever.

"well hello there"she said bending down"what's your name?"

"Tegan"the little girl said softly

"that is such a sweet little name for a gorgeous little girl"she told her with a smile. Tegan had her light brown hair in pig tails and had the brightest blue eyes Courtney had ever seen.

"I watch you on wrestling with my big brother your my favourtie"said the little girl smiling back.

"aww that's so sweet thank you Tegan"she exclaimed"Where's your mommy Tegan?"

"I don't know i can't find her"Tegan replied.

Courtney looked at the little girl, she couldn't be more than four years old so she took her hand"alright well we will just have to find her then won't we"she said

"do you want me to give you a piggy back?"asked Randy smiling at the little girl who imediatly nodded her head.

"I like you too Randy but i like the Hurricanr because he's a superhero"Tegan told him when she was up on his back. Courtney and Randy couldn't help but laugh, this little girl was too cute.

Courtney watched Randy playing with Tegan as they went up the beach looking for her mom, she couldn't help but smile at them, it was nice seeing Randy like that with the little girl. She loved him even more than she had done before. Courtney's childhood hadn't been the best because of the adults around her but at least she knew that if she had her childern with Randy their child would never have that problem.

She frowned again while thinking, wait I've been with Randy for two weeks i can't be thinking about this stuff it's too soon. Then she thought again but maybe it's not love just happens when it happens it doesn't matter when or where or how long it takes, wow that is cheesy but i geuss it's true.

"Mommy"the little girl called getting off Randy's shoulders and running over to an older woman who hugged the little tightly and kissed her head relief washing over her face.

Courtney and Randy walked up to the mother daughter and son and said goodbye to them all. Tegan hugged them both and thanked them. So they gave her and her family tickets to see raw and gave them an autograph before making their way to the yacht.

"that was sweet how you were playing with her"she told him as they walked along to the dock.

"I'm used to it with younger brothers and sisters and my neices and nephews"he admitted.

"what's your family like?"she asked leaning against him as they walked.

"well i've got my mom and dad, an older sister and a younger brother, my sister is twenty eight and my brother is sixteen. My sister had a son and a daughter they're nine and six. We're all really close i don't know what i'd do without them, i love spending time with them"

"oh"she said softly remebering that he was not going to be with his family for christmas and she began to feel guilty because she had asked him to go with her.

"what's wrong?"he asked stopping and looking down at her.

"nothing"she lied.

He smiled at her"don't lie what's the matter?"he asked again

"well you love spending time with your family and now you won't be at christmas and it's my fault"she replied softly.

Randy laughed at her. "what's so funny?"she demanded

"Courtney hun i said yes because i wanted to go with you i love spending timw with you aswell i'm not going just because you asked it's because i want to"he told her."don't feel bad"

"ok"she said as they walked onto the boat. Courtney gasped as she took in the table with a white table cloth and the candles. It was a complete cliche but she loved it.

"do you like it?"he asked

"I love it"she said with a smile as he pulled out a chair for it.

Once they had started eating Randy decided to carry on with their earlier conversation.

"so tell me about your family"he said

"Well i've been living with Christy since i was eleven and her family fostered me because i was determined not to be adopted, then Christy's dad died a few years ago so it's just me Christy and Joyce"she told him.

"what about before that?"he asked

"ok"she said"well my mom and dad had their son and they didn't want me when i came along, so when my dad died when i was eleven my mom took me to Christy's and told me she would be back in a week, her and my brother left and i haven't seen them since so that was eleven years ago and apparently she has been trying to get in touch since i became a raw diva"

Randy looked and saw the tears glistening in her eyes but he knew she wouldn't cry, she never cried. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. She burried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair and he felt his shirt start to dampen with her tears that were slowly starting to fall.

"It's ok"he wispered soothingly. Courtney made her self stop crying and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry"she laughed"i'm just being stupid"

"no your not Courtney"he told her.

"well ti happend along time ago no use in crying now"she said taking a drink.

"well you have a right to be upset"he said gently.

"ok well let's not ruin this date it's meant to be fun"she said smiling at him.

"your right and i kind of had somthing to ask you"he told her.

"what is it?"she asked

"well on new years my family is having a party and i'd love for you to come and meet them"he replied"and Christy and John could come aswell of course"

"really?"she asked with a huge grin on her face"yes i'd love to meet your family"

"that's good"he said smiling back"coem on it's cold we should go in the room"

The two of them walked into the Yacht's room and sat on the bed.

As they were making out on the bed Courtney suddenly stopped and looked up at him.

"what is it?"he asked

"I think i'm ready"she replied

"ready for what?"he asked confused.

"to make love"she said softly"i mean we both love each other and i trust you"

"are you sure?"he asked smiling at her.

"yeah i am but i;m just a bit nervous seeing as i've never done this"she replied quietly hoping he wouldn't really hear her.

"you're a virgin?"he asked

She nodded her head.

"that's ok i'm glad you are"he reassured her before kissing her again.

and as its pg-13 i'll cut off there lol.


	9. surprise

Courtney and Randy had been inseperable since there date on the yacht. They had been together for a month and two weeks now. It was Christmas eve and they were at Courtney and Christy's mom's house all sitting about talking about the past few months.

"well i can't believe that's both my girls happy and in love"Joyce exclaimed happily. Chisty looked and Courtney and they both rolled their eyes before smiling. They knew it was true even if it did sound stupid coming from their mom.

"well it's only Half twelve we've got the whole day ahead of us so what do you all wanna do?"asked Courtney.

"well"started Randy"there is"

"a game on today"John finished.

"well i geuss you guys are set and mom's going to her friends house so that leaves me and Courtney"laughed Christy

"well Christy i was hoping i could talk to you"said Courtney.

"yeah sure"said Christy

"upstairs"she told her.

"oh a private somthing"Christy said with a smile"yay i love secrets"

Courtney laughed and rolled her eyes.

The two of them went into Courtney's old room.

"so what is it sweetie?"asked Christy

"i did a bad thing"she replied

"what happend what did you do?"asked Christy with a worried tone in her voice.

"I slept with Randy"she admited

"and thats a bad thing?"asked Christy confused

"I think i'm pregnant"she replied softly

"ok bad thing"Christy said before correcting herself"well obviously great thing i just mean career wise bad timing"

"i know"she sighed"and what if Randy isn't happy with it"

"why wouldn't he be?"asked Christy"i mean he's a great guy and he loves you"

"i know i geuss i'm just worrying about nothing but i can't help it"she replied

"well how far along are you?"she asked

"the doctor said i'm about a month so we should be expecting a baby in august"she told her with a smile(sorry if thats wrong i'm usless)

"Court this is so great"Christy exclaimed before talking to Courtney's stomach"hello baby i'm your aunt Christy and i know you will love me so much more than Randys sister!"

"CHristy what are you doing?"she laughed

"making sure he or she know's who i am"Christy replied with a smile"and can you hear your mommy to she is so grumpy and moody sometimes so you wanna be careful around her, your daddy's pretty cool but not as cool as your uncle John he's amazing he can rap and you can come and stop over with us anytime you want and we'll spoil you rotton"

"Christy honey i only found out yesturday that i was pregnant i haven't really planned that far ahead"she told her"and don't you listen to her baby your mommy and daddy are way more fun than her"

The two girls started laughing.

"so when should i tell him?"she asked turning serious

"now!"Christy exclaimed"i don't know how you can wait!"

"Ok well i geuss i should tell him now i mean he's going to be a dad he should know about it"she said. She walked downstairs and took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Randy i have somthing to tell you"she said

"what is it honey?"he asked turning round to look at her.

"can we go out in the garden?"she asked

"sure"he said jumping up and walking outside with her"so what is it?".

Courtney sat on her swing and played on it for a second before stopping"Randy i'm pregnant"she blurted out wanting to get it over and done with. She didn't want to look at his face incase he wasn't happy about it. She looked up and saw the huge smile lighting up his face and she smiled back.

"I Love you"he told her as he picked her up and swung her around before quickly putting her back down"sorry i shouldn't be doing that"

"Randy i'm having a baby not dying"she laughed rolling her eyes at him.

He hugged her again"i can't believe you are having my baby this is the best christmas ever"

"well Christy know's but i think we should tell everyone else tomorrow"she told him

"can't we tell them tonight please"he begged"i can't keep it a secret"

"alright then"she laughed

The two of them spent the rest of the day making plans and arguing over baby names.

"if it's a boy we are not naming him after you!"she exclaimed for the fourtith time

"well it's better than Bradley"he retorted.

The two of them burst into laughter,

"what do we sound like"she laughed

"i know we shouldn't be talking about this now"he laughed back.

"well it's time for dinner we should go in and make our little announcement"she said.

The two of them walked back inside holding hands.

"congartulations!"exclaimed Joyce while hugging them both.

"Christy!"she cried"you weren't meant to tell anyone"

"Sorry"Christy said hanging her head.

"it's ok"she laughed"i'm to happy to be mad"

"good"said Christy perking back up again"what's for dinner?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, typical she thought she can't keep to the one subject for more than two seconds.

Courtney couldn't sleep that night from pure excitiment about the baby and that it was christmas. She must have dozed off as the next thing she knew the was a gentle kiss on her forehead. She opend one eye to see Randy looking down at her smiling.

"go away it's early"she muttered sleepily.

"it's christmas"he laughed

"well it will still be Christmas in another eight hours come back then"she whined.

The next thing she knew the quilt had been pulled off her. "fine"she mumbled sitting up"i'll remember that next time your trying to sleep"

Randy just laughed at her"do you want your present or not?"he asked

"present"she repeated sitting up"It's Christmas!"

The two of them walked downstairs. Of course everyone else was all ready up.

Courtney opend all the presents and thanked everyone and gave them all their presents but she was waiting for Randy's.

Randy handed her the box. She opend it and looked inside before placing a fake smile on her face."wow a writing pad and pencil case thank you honey"

She kissed him on the cheek before seting it down.

"you hate it"he laughed

"no"she said quickly

"look inside"he told her.

"she opend the pencil case. She gasped and dropped it instantly"oh my god".


	10. merry christmas

huntersgirl ,cenas-lil-hottie-614 thank you for your reviews!

"Oh my god what is it?"asked Christy jumping up and down"you guys are getting engaged!"

"Randy Orton i'm gonna kill you!"Courtney yelled jumping up from the ground.

Christy looked betwwen the two of them,"Your mad because he's going to propose?"she asked confused"are you feeling ok?"

"Oh is this what you call a ring?"Courtney asked holding up a surprisingly life like toy spider.

Christy couldn't hold it in she burst out laughing she knew Courtney was terrified of spiders and so did Randy so it was a great joke but the best bit was they had all been excited thinking they were getting engaged.

Courtney looked at her friend and scowled"It's not funny!"she exclaimed

"oh no it really is"Christy stuttered through laughter

"well i'm gonna go and get ready"she said walking towards the stairs.

"honey are you ok?"asked Christy.

"yeah i'm fine"she replied turning round with a smile on her face before walking up the stairs.

Courtney sighed sitting down on the bed. Like Christy she had been so sure he was going to propose, but he hadn't and she would just have to get over it. It's not that big a deal she told herself even though she knew it was. She walked into the bathroom for a shower hoping she could clear her mind. She sighed when she got out as she still didn't feel any better, maybe he didn't want to be with her forever. She walked back into her room and sat on the bed. She looked up and saw somthing on the dresser that hadn't been there before. She walked across the room over to it.

It was a vase with a dozen red roses and a white rose in the middle. She picked up the card at the side and read it.

' To the one who stands out, Courtney you are very special to me, you are so different from anyone i've ever met and i still get nervous around you somtimes you really are that amazing. I'm sorry but i don't have the guts to ask you in person so i thought i'd write it down, Courtney Taylor will you marry me Love you forever Randy'

"It's true"said a voice from behind her.

"How long have you been there?"she asked with tears in her eyes.

"honey don't cry it's ok if you don't feel the same i didn't mean to upset you"he told her in a concerned tone wiping away her tears that made her want to cry more.

"I'm not crying because i'm upset it's just such a sweet thing to do that no one has ever done for me before"she told him smiling."and the answer is yes"

"really?"he asked a smile lighting up his face.

Courtney smiled back and nodded her head.

"well then i have somthing for you"he said taking out a small back.

"It best not be another spider"she warned jokingly.

Randy opend the black box and inside was the most gorgeous ring Courtney had ever seen, it was just a simple gold band with a fairly small but not to small diamond. It was perfect.

"so"he started"Courtney May Taylor will you marry me"

"hmmmmm"she said pretending to think about it"Of course i will".

Randy stood up and hugged her then bent down to kiss her passionatly but they were disturbed by a loud and obvious cough from the door.

They looked round to see Christy John and Joyce standing there,

"take it she said yes"laughed Christy.

Courtney looked at her for a second then pointed her finger at her"You knew"she exclaimed"all along even downstairs, in fact i'm geussing the spider was your idea"

"Yep"christy said proudly.

"I've got the feeling this is definatly gonna be a christmas to remember"She said with a smile thinking about the baby and Randy."It's perfect"

Christy walked up to Joyce as the others went downstairs"are you going to tell her?"she asked her mother.

"let her have her day"Joyce said with a sad smile"it's not fair to tell her now"

"It's not fair at all"she said sadly."but we need to tell her as soon as possible"

"tomorrow honey"Joyce told her"now let's go downstairs we have a dinner to prepare"

Later that night Randy and Courtney were talking upstairs.

"so are you happy?"she asked

"Very"he replied

"It's kind of weird i mean we've only been together for a month and two weeks and here i am one month pregnant and engaged i suppose to some people that would make me sound like a slut, but it doesn't feel like we're moving fast, I've never really felt like this about anyone before it all just feels right"she told him.

"I never really thought about how fast we were moving it feels like i've known you forever"he admitted"but don't tell any of the guys at work i say stuff like this"

Courtney laughed and hit him no the arm"no wouldn't wanna spoil your manly reputation"she joked.

"Merry Christmas"he said sleepily

"there's one thing thats bothered me today though"she admitted"did mom and Christy seem strange to you like somthing was wrong"

"no"he told her"now you need some rest"

"ok then"she said softly"night Randy"

"night Court"he mumbled.

Courtney smiled cuddeling up with him before drifting off to sleep.

very short chapter i'm sorry!! next one will be longer i promise. Please review and could you all please look at my other stories and tell me what you think, only if you want to anyways i'm going up to my dads tomorrow and i won't be back until the 6th of jan but i will try and write more while i'm up there.


	11. meet the family

"Court come on we've gotta go otherwise we won't be making it to St Louis" called Randy walking through to the kitchen where Courtney was sitting round the table drinking coffee and talking with her mom and sister.  
"Alright Alright I'm coming calm down" she said with a sigh getting up." Bye guys" The four of them walked out to the car and said goodbye to each other as Courtney and Randy got into the car and drove. Courtney was sat in the car singing along with the radio and excited about meeting Randy's family but there was something bothering her.  
Randy looked round and saw the look on her face far away, distant.  
"Honey are you ok?" he asked "Randy turn the car around" she told him.  
" Alright give me a minute then" he agreed "no Randy turn this car around right now!" she exclaimed.  
"Why what's the rush?" he asked confused.  
"mom and Christy were hiding something and it was something important and I won't feel better until I know what it is" she told him.  
"ok I'm turning around" he sighed "you just don't want to meet my family do you" "Randy don't be so dramatic I can't wait to meet your family but I really do think that something is wrong" she told him sighing back.

An hour later they were back at the house and Courtney was banging on the door until Christy answered looking surprised but pleased to see her. Christy couldn't even open her mouth to speak before Courtney pushed passed her into the living room. Courtney barged straight into the room and stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Courtney sweetheart what are you doing back?" asked Joyce standing up as Randy walked into the room "hello Randy" "hey" he said walking over to Courtney who was fixed to the spot in the middle of the room not taking her eyes off of the woman sat on the couch who was staring back at her but with a pleased expression on her face smiling at Courtney, where as Courtney looked like she was going to be sick.  
"What are you doing here?" she finally asked softly.  
"I came to see you sweetheart" the woman told her.  
Courtney seemed to come back to her senses at that and her eyes hardend and became so cold.  
It was a look Randy had never seen on her before so he knew there had to be something very wrong.  
"Don't you dare call me that!" she exclaimed looking at the older woman in disgust "In fact how dare you come here" "Courtney please I need to talk to you" the older woman pleaded.  
"well I don't want to talk to you again" she said icily "not now not ever" "please it's important" the woman tried "fine say what you have to say and then go" she said simply.  
"Courtney don't be like this I'm your mother for goodness sake" the woman said obviously getting annoyed.  
"no your not, you haven't been my mother for a very long time so I suggest you say what you've come to say and then get out before I throw you out" Courtney told her.  
The woman looked around feeling uncomfortable under Courtney's bold cold stare. There was such hate in her eyes, hate that had never been there before. "I needed to tell you that I'm dying" the woman said softly and the cold look in Courtney's eyes instantly changed at those words and were filled with sorrow and regret at being so cruel.  
"Mom what happened ?" she asked shakily sitting down. She didn't trust herself to stand on her own.  
"Honey I've completely destroyed me liver and lungs through smoking and drinking, there's nothing they can do for me" the woman said softly "I can't get the money together for the operation." "how much is it?" she asked "I couldn't take it from you" the woman said shaking her head.  
"mom I'm not going to let you die how much do you need?" she repeated.  
"It's three thousand" the woman told her.  
"The I'll get it, wait while I write a check" she said straight away looking to find her bag.  
Courtney wrote out the check without question, she felt so bad for hating this woman and now she was dying, she couldn't let that happen. No matter what had gone on in the past Courtney couldn't hold it against her, not now.  
"Call me straight away after here's my number" she told her handing it over.  
"I will Courtney" said the woman" well I better go your brother's waiting for me at home" "ok mom bye" she said standing up and hugging the older woman goodbye.  
Christy said goodbye to everyone along with John as they were heading to John's parents so they had to put their bags in the car.

Courtney and Randy decided to go as well so they got into the car and started to drive off.  
Christy and John were still putting things into the trunk and Courtney's mom's car was still there.  
"so do you feel better like you can relax?" asked Randy "I know you had a nasty shock but I'm sure your mom will be fine now that she can have her operation" "I do feel a bit better now" she admitted "she was the last person I was expecting to see" "well we'll be at my house soon" he told her but Courtney was almost asleep and didn't hear him. He smiled at her before going back to concentrating on the road.  
"Honey wake up" Randy said shaking her gently.  
"I'm up" she mumbled but she still didn't move. It was now eleven at night so Randy drove to his own house instead of his parents. He ran and unlocked the door before picking up Courtney and carrying her inside. He put her carefully down on the couch and kissed her forehead gently causing her to wake up. Courtney smiled up at him and sat up.  
"Where am I?" she asked "my house" he replied "nice place "she commented looking round the spacious well decorated home.  
"We can see my parents tomorrow" he told her" but I need to get some sleep now" "me too" she agreed getting up and following Randy upstairs.

The next morning they were up bright and early. After they were dressed Randy made breakfast before they headed over to his parents house.  
"I'm nervous" she admitted as they got out of the car and walked up to the front door.  
"Don't be they'll love you" he reassured her.  
Randy rang the bell and the door was immediately opened and both of them were pulled into a hug by a very friendly looking woman.  
"Randy it's so good to have you home" he woman exclaimed "and you must be Courtney!" "Courtney this is my mother Emily" he said introducing them.  
"nice to meet you Mrs Orton" she said politely . "please call me Emily" Mrs Orton told her" now come in you two everyone is inside" Great Courtney thought to herself feeling a bit uncomfortable around all these new people.  
She knew she would love them all but she hated being in a room full of strangers. She was surprised to find that once she was in the room she felt perfectly at home with all of them.  
She was chatting away with Randy's little brother and older sister and she just loved his niece and nephew who were already calling her auntie.  
"Hey Randy have you told them our news yet?" she asked "they knew I was proposing" he replied "what about our other news?" she asked "no I thought we should tell them together" he told her "aww that's sweet I know it must have been hard" she said with a smile "It was so let's tell them now" he laughed "alright then" she said "you can tell them". She smiled at the happy look on his face she knew he was desperate to tell them.  
"Hey everyone we have an announcement" he called and a hush fell over the room" As you know me and Courtney are engaged but we are also expecting a baby"

Everyone began talking again and congratulating them. Courtney was asked so many questions like when is she due, have they thought of any names, they seemed never ending. It felt really good to be part of this big happy family and she wished she had grown up with it but she was determined that her baby was going to have a happy family like this and would always feel loved and wanted. Everything Courtney had never had with her real parents but everything she had with the Hemme's, she really was lucky when she thought about it. Christy and her mom for a family, Randy for the love in her life, great friends and a great job. Everything was perfect and they were getting better with a new family in law and a new life coming into their lives.  
She forgot all about the drama from earlier and what had happened with her mother and concentrated on the good in front of her. There was no point in looking back, the past was full of hurt and sadness but here and now was exactly where she wanted to be

Heya people sorry its taken me soo long to update but im at my dads and word stopped working so im in notepad and it's not very good and the comp is very slow but i tried. thanks for all my reviews!!:) luv all of u!lol anyways don't know when i will update coz im out loadsa i wont be homw til the 6th so i'll try and do another update soon. dunno y im typing all this im just bored and none of u r interested.  
bye xxxx 


	12. sweet dreams

It was now May and Courtney was sitting in the hotel room looking at her reflection in the mirror while Christy was stood behind her fixing her hair.  
"I can't believe how long you and Randy have been together, i mean i know it isn't that long but it feels like you have been together forever"Christy told her with a smile.  
"I know"she said happily before frowning.  
"What's wrong?"asked Christy "I can't believe i'm about to walk down the aisle"she started "wait you don't want to!"Christy exclaimed interupting"but you two are so happy what happend"  
"Christy let me finish!"she exclaimed"I can't believe i'm walking down the aisleaisle now while i'm six months pregnant i mean i'm the size of a house"  
Christy just rolled her eyes at her"you're barely showing you looking nothing like a house now go and get your dress on and march right on down that aisle!"Christy told her.  
"Yes mam"she said giving a mock solute. The two girls smiled and hugged each other before they both got changed.  
Courtney stepped outside of the hotel room with her long blonde hair in loose curls cascading down her back. Her white dress was floor length that was tight at the top but flared out a little in the skirt but not alot, she didn't want to look like she belonged in a story book.  
"Honey you look great"said Christy who looked amazing herself in her light blue bridesmaids dress.  
"you look great yourself sis"she said with a smile.  
"It's a shame your mom couldn't be here"Christy said.  
"she never called back, so i think she just wanted the moeny but our mother is here and thats all i want"  
Courtney told her.  
"She what!"exclaimed Christy "It's fine i'm over it and today is my big day nothing can ruin it"Courtney said firmly"no we better get a move on my soon to be husband is waiting and John is going to propuse to you the second he see's you in that dress"  
Christy laughed as the two of them got in the car and were driven to the church.  
"Well we're here"Christy said at last" are you nervous"  
"Honestly no i'm not"Courtney told her"i know they say everyone gets nervous but i can't think of anything i'd rather do"  
"well get your butt down there then"Christy exclaimed as they made their way to the church enterance.  
Courtey had a huge smile on her face as the music began to play and she walked down the aisle, Randy was smiling at her and she felt great. Today was going to be the best day of her life.  
They both stood and said their vows to each other. Before she knew it they were married, it had barely registered in her brain it was like a blur in her mind but she was happy.  
"Well Mrs Orton how do you feel?"asked Randy who was hugging her tightly.  
"I feel wonderful"Mr Orton she laughed."but you best let go of me the girls are waiting for the buquet and they aren't very patient"  
Randy took one look at the screaming single girls and instantly let go. Courtney threw her flowers making sure Christy caught them but without making it look to obvious. Thew couple hugged again and watched as John headed straight towards Christy and got down on one knee. They knew it was coming,  
John was crazy about Christy just like she was crazy about him, everyone knew this would happen except them two. John had only bought the engagment ring the day before the excitment of the wedding making him realise he wanted to spend his life with her.  
Courtney smiled up and Randy"We best go congratulate them"  
"we don't know if she said yes yet"Randy said "She will do"Courtney told him with a knowing smile"trust me she will"  
The pair walked over to Christy and John who were kissing in the middle of the floor not noticing the people around them.  
"Still not sure if she said yes?"she asked looking at Randy who laughed"excuse me happy couple congratulations"  
"Thanks Court"said Christy breaking the kiss to look at her sister. "Don't you two have a honeymoon to get to?"asked John "Trying to get my sister all to yourself?"she asked with a smile.  
"You know me to well Court"John laughed.  
"Byebye sis, bye Randy"Christy said before talking to Courtneys stomach"bye bye my little neice"  
"It could be a boy"said Randy.  
"No she's right it's a girl"Courtney said with a smile "what did you find out?"he asked "no"she laughed"but believe me i can just tell that we've got a little baby girl in there.  
They said goodbye to everyone deciding to have a proper reception when they got back home, but now they wanted as much time alone together as possible. Rady had taken time off work and Eric had been surprisingly calm about Courtney being pregnant, she was alowed to do interviews but no wrestling and he had told everyone to be careful around her.  
"You know what Mr Orton you still haven't told me where we're going for our honeymoon"she said as they walked into the airport.  
"Well Mrs Orton i suppose i should tell you now"he told her.  
"yes seeing as i didn't know what to pack"she said with a smile.  
"Oh i left that bag in the car me and Christy went shopping and made up a bag for you"he told her "ok so where are we heading to?"she asked excitedly.  
"Venice"he replied.  
"Oh Randy thak you!"she squeeled"You remembered"  
Courtney had told Randy that she had always wated to go to Italy especially Venice because it was so romantic.  
The two of them spoke through the whole journey, neither of them could sleep because of the excitment from the day.  
"It's gorgeous!"she exclaimed once they finally arrived in their villa. She ran to look at the view outside with all of the canals."Randy it's perfect" "I'm glad you like it"he said coming up behind her and putting his arms around her. The stars were out as it was getting late so they decided to go to bed.  
"Goodnight"she mumbled sleepily"I love you"  
"Love you too"he wispered back"night sweet dreams"

thanks for all of my reviews!! love vicky xXxXx sorry its short n rubbish 


	13. home sweet home

"Randy i'm not going anywhere where i have to wear my bikini and that's final, no beaches no pools end of story!"Courtney said for the tenth time.

"Why not?"he asked

Courtney raised an eyebrow at him"I'm six months pregnant, i'm huge!"she replied

"no your not"he laughed

"what are you laughing at?"she asked

"nothing it's just you're barely showing, and you look great i don't get why you're stressing"he told her

"can we just not go to the beach please"she said

"Alright then"he agreed

"Good"she said happily with a smile lighting up her face."You know we've been out everyday why don't we have a day with just us alone"

"Sounds good to me"he told her as he went up and hugges her tightly.

"Just think"she wispered to him"only three more months and we'll have our little baby girl"

"I can't wait"he told her

"You'll be a great dad"she said

"You think so?"he asked and she nodded her head.

"Wanna think of baby names?"she asked

"You can choose i'm useless"he told her.

"I like Persephone and Callie"she said

"They're ok"he said"but isn't Persephone a bit long and old sounding for a little girl?"he asked

"You could have Sephy for short"she said"but if you don't like it that's fine"she replied

"what about boy names?"he asked

"It's not a boy but i was thinking of Riley so it was another R"she replied

"I like the sound of that"he said thinking for a moment"ok so for a boy riley and Callie for a girl"

"Sorted"she said with a smile."We can live in your house and put a swing in the back, and buy loads of toys and then when she starts school she'll have sleepovers and have all of her friends round"

"Our house"he corrected

"Our house"She repeted.

"Your planning really far ahead aren't you"he laughed"already thinking about school"

"Well it's fun"she laughed"But we could do somthing else for now i mean we go home tomorrow"

"Let's go to dinner"he suggested"I'll get us a private little table so we can be alone"

"alright"she said with a bright smile"wait we have to go shopping i didn't get Christy anything yet!"

"Fine we can go shopping first"he sighed as they both slipped on their shoes ready to go out for their last day in Italy.

The next morning they were up bright and early and sitting on the plane heading back home again.

"So did you have a good time?"asked Randy

"It was the most amazing trip i've ever been on, and i'll never forget it"she replied truthfully."Thank you"

"I loved it to"he told her"but i can't wait until we're back in our own home"

"I love hearing that"she admitted"our own home"

"We'll have to start decorating"he said putting his hand on her stomach."I still can't believe it"

"Believe what?"she asked

"That we're married and that you're having our baby"he replied

"I know, i feel the same way,I never thought somthing this good could happen to me"she told him

"and who would have thought it all started by Christy embaressing live on t.v"he said sounding so serious Courtney burst out laughing getting evil looks from the other passengers.

"well that Christy for you"she laughed.

"Hey we've landed"Randy said looking out of the window as the other passengers started to get out of their seats.

"We can't have landed already!"she exclaimed"It feels like we've been on here for ten minutes."

Randy checked his watch"no we're here"he told her.

The two of them got off the plane and went to collect their bags. They walked through to find a very excited and hyper Christy waiting for them. Christy ran up to them dragging John behind her.

"Oh my god i thought you would never get here!"Christy exclaimed hugging Courtney"you look great"

"thanks"she laughed"i missed you"

"missed you to sis"Christy said linking arms with her"the cars over here!"

The two girls walked off arm in arm while Randy and John followed behind talking about the WWE.

"Hey honey i left my car here so me and John are gonna meet you guys at my house, give you girls a chance to catch up"Randy called as he got into his car.

"Alright see you later"she called getting into Christy's car.

The girls talked all the way to Randy's.

"So about my wedding i can't seem to get it all right i want it to be perfect"Christy told her.

"You wanna know the honest truth"She said looking at her friend"I don't properly remember anything apart from the vows and becoming Mrs Orton, the rest of it really didn't matter once it was all done, and your wedding will be great Christy"

"You and Randy are such a great couple, you're so sweet together!"Christy exclaimed

Courtney just laughed"Hey Randy isn't here yet"she said as they got out of the car.

"John might have got called into a meeting so maybe Randy was dropping him off"Christy said with a shrug"have you got a key?"

"yeah in my bag hang on"She said pulling out the key and opening the door.

The two girls sat in the kitchen drinking coffee chatting away.

"It feels good to be home again"she said looking around her kitchen

"Good to have you home"Christy said with a smile

"what do you mean we don't have the same home?"she asked confused.

"why hello I'm Christy Hemme your new neighbour"Christy said extending her hand.

"really?"she asked excitedly getting up to hug her friend."oh the phone one sec"

Courtney ran out off the kitchen and into the hall to answer the phone.

"hello"she said picking it up.

another short boring chapter, i'm sorry! anyway thanks for all of the reviews. I'm going to out up the last few chapters today it will soon be complete! love ViCkY xXxXx


	14. wake up

"Courtney where are you?!"Called Christy walking about the large house."Courtney!".

Christy walked up the stairs where she noticed a door was slightly open. She walked in and saw Courtney sat at the end of the bed with her knees brought up to the chest and her head down.

"Honey are you ok?"asked Christy

"There was an accident"she wispered not looking up.

"Oh my god is John ok?"asked Christy sitting next to her"is Randy alright?"

"John wasn't in the car"She replied softly"It was just Randy"

"Let's go to the hospital then"Christy said jumping up off the bed.

"I don't know if i can"she told her"What if he's really bad i don't know if i can face seeing him like that, not yet"

"Courtney don't you think you should see him"Christy said looking at her friend.

"I should shouldn't i"she said getting up"I'm just thinking of myself not wanting to go in the hospital, let's go".

Courtney quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes and walked outside and got in the car.

Christy started the engine and drove off towards the hospital. They had only been in the car for five minutes but to Courtney it felt like five hours. The hospital hadn't told her much on the phone they only said he had been in an accident and that he had been brought into the hospital , she had no clue about what condition he was in and she felt sick not knowing.

"Christy can you drive any faster?"she asked

"Sorry i'm going as fast as i can but we'll be there in two minutes"Christy replied. She felt so sorry for Courtney, here she was six months pregnant and she'd just come off her honeymoon that day only being married for two weeks and now her husband was in hospital. She wish she knew a way she could help but she didn't have a clue how she must be feeling. Courtney had a tough life and Christy thought her's seemed easy compared to hers.

"We're here!"Courtney exclaimed jumping out as soon as Christy had parked the car. She ran into the hospital straight up to the desk.

"what room is Randy Orton in?"she asked

"Are you a relative of Mr Orton?"asked the receptionist.

"Yes i'm his wife"she replied"now where is he"

"Just let me check on the computer"the receptionist said before answering the phone.

Courtney waited for a minute as the woman spoke on the phone, it sounded like a personal call so the reached over grabbed the phone and hung up.

"Excuse me miss you can't do that"the woman exclaimed.

"I just did now tell me where my husband is"she said angrily. The woman quickly told her and she walked straight to the room with Christy following close behind her.

She walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. The doctor sitting by the bed looked round at her.

"can i help you?"he asked

"I'm here to see my husband"she said not taking her eyes off Randy."what's wrong with him?"

"would you like to step outside for a moment"he said. Courtney just nodded and followed him.

"Mrs Orton your husband was in a very serious crash, he's in a coma and he has a broken arm."the doctor told her.

"Is he going to be ok?"she asked softly.

"Mrs Orton to be honest we don't know, there is a chance but..."he replied

"but what?"she asked"i mean there's a chance he can pull through and he will he has to"

"Mrs Orton he suffered alot of injuries, you have to know that he may not pull through this"the doctor told her sadly.

"can i see him?"she asked not looking at the doctor as she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Of course"he said before leaving to see another patient.

"I'll be right out here if you need me"Christy said hugging her friend before taking a seat.

Courtney walked slowly into the room closing the door behind her. She went and sat on the chair next to the bed taking in all of the tubes and bits of machinary. She gently took hold of his hand.

"why did this happen to us?"she asked softly"everything was going great, but it'll get better won't it" she paused for a moment"get better,please Randy you have to, you can't leave me alone,you can't leave your baby.

Courtney knelt by the bedside and cried. "Wake up Randy!"she cried"talk to me, i need you"

Christy heard Courtney crying through the door, she wasn't sure wether to go through or not. She decided to go through, she couldn't leave her.

"Honey are you ok?"Christy asked softly kneeling down beside her.

"Christy he won't wake up"she cried.

"shh it's ok"Christy said trying to calm her friend.

Courtney sat and cried more as Christy gently stroked her hair"He'll pull through Court, you'll be ok"Christy assured her.

"can i talk to him alone?"she asked

"call me if you need me"Christy said as she left the room.

"Is Christy right?"she asked Randy"Maybe she is, so how about we get our baby a little dog, we could get a golden retriver i know you love them, and we still need to decorate the baby's room so you need to come home soon." Courtney wiped her eyes"she'll be here soon little Callie, i still say we're having a girl"

A loud beeping noise went off and Courtney's head shot up. "Randy!"she cried"no don't you dare leave me!"

The doctor was in the room almost instantly and Courtney was asked to wait outside.

"Christy somthing's wrong"she exclaimed walking over to her friend"he can't leave me Christy he can't"

"Honey it's ok he'll be ok"Christy said soothingly.

Courtney looked up as she saw the door open and Randy's bed being pushed out as other nurses and another doctor came to help.

"What's happening?"she asked standing up"where are you taking him?"

"We need to do surgery straight away Mrs Orton"said the doctor rushing off not having time to explain anything.

The two girls sat in silence waiting for the doctor to return.

"Christy it's been two hours where is he?she asked pacing the floor.

"there's the doctor"Christy told her.

"where is he, is he ok?"she asked the doctor.

"Mrs Orton i'm very sorry"he said

"no!"she exclaimed"no don't say that"

"We couldn't save him we tried but there was nothing we could do, i'm very sorry for your loss"the doctor said sympthetically.

Courtney just stood shaking her head"he can't be gone what about me and our baby all of our plans, this is all just a dream it has to be"

well that might be a bit dramatic, please review, anyone who reads this.


	15. alone

"Are you ready?"asked Emily peeking her head round the door. Courtney had gone to stay with Randy's parents until after the funeral, she was going to move back to L.A, she couldn't face being in that house, not now.

"Yeah"she said not looking round as she tied her hair back into a pony tail. She got up slowly and walked out of the door. Courtney had barely said a word to anyone since Randy had died. She just sat in her room all day everyday only coming down to eat but that wasn't very often.

"Are you going to eat somthing?"asked Emily.

"I'm not hungry"she said

"Courtney i know your not but think about your baby"Emily told her.

Courtney thought for a moment, she had only been thinking about herself recently she hadn't been taking good care of herself and her baby would suffer. I'm going to be a terrible mother she thought to herself, i needed Randy to help me i can't do it alone.

"Emily i can't do this"she cried  
"do what dear?"asked Emily looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"I can't look after this baby alone and i'm dreading this funeral"se told her.

"I know honey none of us want this to be happening but it's happend"Emily cried.

"Look at us both here in tears"she said"let's go i need to say goodbye i don't want to go but i'll regret it if i don't"

They arrived at the funeral and were greeted by so many people Courtney could hardly take in all the faces. Everyone was saying how sorry they were and talking about how great Randy was. Courtney felt like she couldn't breath she needed to walk by herself but she couldn't. Randy's family were here, her family, Randy's friends. She had never seen so many people all talking together but then Randy had been a great guy so she shouldn't have been surprised that all of these people cared.

Had been a great guy she thought sadly.

She sat through the service in silence, not looking at anyone there. She walked up and placed a single white rose on the coffin before running off. She couldn't stay there. It just wasn't fair, she knew it wasn't fair on anyone else who was there and she knew she should be thinking about them too but she couldn't. She sat down by a tree and cried. It seemed like all she had been doing latly was cry. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. There were so many things she should do or wanted to do but she couldn't get anything right. Everything in her life had gone wrong. She should have listend more to her mother. She remembered the thing she use to say. Just you remember while you're floating up and up in your bubble that bubbles have a habit of bursting, the higher you climb the furthur you have to fall. She knew how true that was, she had definatly fallen as far as she could fall. She looked up from where she was sitting to find Trish standing there.

"Hey i guess you're kind of surprised to see me here"Trish said softly sitting down next to her"I hope you don't mind"

"To be honest i don't really care anymore"she said simply.

"I just wanted to say sorry"Trish told her.

"yes everyone's sorry for my loss i can't count the number of times i've heard that today"Courtney said.

"not just sorry for your loss though i'm sorry for everything that happend between us"Trish explained."You and Randy were the perfect couple, you were great together you loved each other so much"

"then why am i so mad at him?"she asked softly.

"what?"asked Trish

"Trish i'm angry at him, i feel so guilty about it, i love him and i always will but i hate him for leaving me"she replied"I know i'm a bad person because of it but i can't help it"

"Your not a bad person Courtney, your human and you have a right to be angry, he left you it's ok to hate him"Trish told her

"thanks"she said with a small smile.

"Well i geuss i won't be seeing you for a while untill after you have the baby so maybe we can keep in touch"Trish said getting up.

"yeah i'd like that"she said getting ready to rejoin everyone.

"So maybe i'll come by your place soon and visit you, the WWE is going to be in St Louis pretty soon"Trish told her.

"I'm going back to L.A i can't stay here"she said softly"well i better go bye Trish"

"bye Courtney"Trish said before hugging her and walking back to everyone else.

Courtney said goodbye to everyone and started to act like nothing had happend. She had well and truly lost it. It was like she was living in a fantasy world but it wasn't a bad thing. She was back in L.A living with Joyce and she didn't have to be reminded of what had gone on.

"Courtney you need to snap out of this!"Joyce exclaimed.

"I can't believe how late Randy is"she sighed

"Courtney honey listen Randy is gone, stop acting like none of it happend because it did, i'm sorry sweetie but he's gone and he's not coming back"Joyce cried

"no mom you're wrong he can't be gone"she told her.

"Courtney you've got a baby coming you need to get through this going crazy isn't helping"Christy told her

They were all worried it had been a month since the funeral and Courtney had a serious problem. She had blocked the day of Randy's death out of her memory and no one could get through to her.

Courtney just stood and looked at the two of them.

"You two are crazy, i'm going to bed night"she said before walking up the stairs.

"mom let her rest"Christy said stopping Joyce who was about to follow her upstairs"she needs to get through this in her own time.

Courtney couldn't sleep properly that night her dreams were interupted by flash backs of that day. Courtney went down stairs and got a drink of water. She went and sat in the living room where she found Christy sitting on the sofa.

"I remember"she said softly as she sat down."i had flash backs, i've been getting them the last few nights but i tried to pretend that it wasn't happening, i'm sorry"

"You don't have to be"Christy told her"aslong as you get better"

"what keeps you going in life Christy?"she asked

"I want a great life, i want everything i ever dreamed of so i keep working to get it"Christy replied"what about you?"

"I couldn't keep going Christy, the only thing that kept me going now was being insane"she told her looking away.

"honey you weren't insane you were going through a tough time"Christy reassured her.

"Christy you and mom have been telling me for a month that i'm crazy"she laughed"but seriously when i was acting like nothing had happend everything was fine i was living in my own world but now i'm back with reality and nothing good happens, it just all seems pointless"

"Things will get better you just need time"Christy told her.

"Do you really believe that?"she asked

"I'm engaged and you're having a little baby girl, just you remember that, your own baby a brand new life"Christy replied"and she'll need you Court"

"I know"she said softly"but i'm scared, i'm scared of being alone and i'm scared of having this baby who will depend on me for everything, my responsabilty, what if i can't do it?"she asked

"you can do it Court, you're alot stronger than you think"Christy told her.

"I can't be, not alone, i'm not strong"she said

"Your not alone you've got me and mom and Randy's family, we won't leave you to go through all this alone"Christy reassured her.

"You've all got plenty of other things to do honey, i don't want to do this alone but maybe it's somthing i've got to do"she told her.


	16. all we need

Courtney sat in the hospital bed looking down at the tiny baby in her arms, and she smiled. It was the first time she had been able to smile in a long time. Here she was sat with her own baby girl and things didn't seem so bad anymore. The baby was a symbol for the future, a new life to bring new hope.

"Have you got a name for her?"asked the nurse.

Courtney nodded before looking up"Roxanne Kimberly Orton"she replied proudly. Her baby was beautiful, she had very fine light hair, big blue eyes, she knew all babies eyes were blue but Roxanne's would stay blue she knew it. She had the tiniest little nose, fingers and toes. She was perfect.

"You know what Roxie, your daddy would have loved you so much, he used to say you could be a boy but i told him that you were a girl i just knew it.

Your daddy was a famous wrestler, and i'm going to tell you about him every single day, we'll never forget him"she told the sleeping baby.

She noticed the visitors coming in to see their famillie's. She wasn't expecting anyone to come and see her, as they were all away working.

"mind if we sit down?"asked a familiar voice. Courtney looked up to see Christy, John, Trish and Chris sitting at her bedside.

"well hey guys"she said quietly trying not to wake Roxie.

"what's her name?"asked Christy

"Roxanne Kimberly Orton, but I like Roxie for short"She replied

"awwww mini RKO how sweet"Christy said"hey there Roxie i'm your aunt Christy, and you like me better than your daddy's sister and your aunt Trish"

"Hey!"exclaimed Trish"we can be joint favourtie aunties"

Courtney laughed at her friends all talking and laughing together. It felt good to have things like this again. She still though about Randy constantly, and missed him so much but she wasn't angry anymore, Roxie had changed all that. Life felt like it was becoming more normal again, and now it had a meaning.

"Well we just came into say hi really and to give you presents"Christy told her"so open them, here's mine"

Courtney opend the four presents and put them on her bedside table. There was a cute little white dress from Christy and John with a teddy bear. They had also got a little John cena top that said word life.

"oh my god that is so cute"Courtney laughed"did you have to get that specially made ro somthing"

"Yeah we did"laughed Christy"it's sweet isn't it"

Courtney then opend the present from Trish which was a mobile to go over the crib and some babygrows. Chris walked out of the ward and brought in the most beautiful swinging crip with the little drapes.

"Oh it's gorgeous you didn't have to do that!"she exclaimed

"I know i didn't but i wanted to"He said kissing her cheek"congratulations"

"well thanks all of you"she said"one of you will have to take the crib though i can't keep it here"

"I will"Christy told her.

"well seeing as you still live in St Louis maybe you could put it in my house, i'm moving back i think Randy would want us to be in our house"She said

"that's great sis and i'll see you when you get back, I can't wait til you two are travelling with us again"Christy said

"oh can you talk to Eric about that to get it all sorted i want to wait a little while but i'm definatly coming back"she told them"bye guys"

She was left alone once again as her friends all left. Roxie had woken up. She didn't cry like all of the other baby's she seemed so calm and peaceful.

"You know i used to worry about being alone but i'm not am i Roxie, and neither are you, we've got each other and that's all we need baby"Courtney told her"everything's going to be ok"

well thats this story complete i might do a sequel so please review tell me what you think and say wether you think i should do a sequel or not

love me xxxx i know it's only short sorry!


End file.
